


Girlfriend

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [18]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't Ashley's girlfriend... or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Takes place after the events in "Chaos and Squirrels Abound" and "Crazy Relatives".

Lily grinned cheekily when she spotted her sister rummaging around in her locker. She made her way over to the other girl, zigzagging around all the students milling about and leaving the school for the day.

 

“Hey, Ash!” She greeted cheerily, making the other girl jump and bang her elbow against the locker.

 

“Jeez, Lil! Did you have to do that?” the older girl complained, glaring at the redhead. Then she noticed the mischievous look on her sister’s face. “Oh, shut up!” she muttered, busying herself with rearranging her belongings in the locker.

 

Lily giggled at the small blush on the brunette’s face. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

Ashley glared again and slammed her locker shut. She huffed and turned on her heel, stalking down the corridor towards the exit. Lily giggled again and quickly followed after her sister.

 

******

 

Lindsay tapped her fingers against the steering wheel, while waiting for Lily to come out of the school. She glanced briefly at her lover sitting in the passenger seat. The redhead was sporting a slight frown and looking around, in all likelihood trying to find Samantha and Ashley among the crowd of students and all the cars parked around the school’s exit.

 

Lindsay smiled “You know, if you keep frowning like that it’s gonna become a permanent fixture…”

 

Cindy turned to look at the brunette and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You want to tell me what’s _really_ bothering you about all this? It can’t be the age thing, because you misunderstood that bit of information. Sam’s gonna be seventeen in a week, not eighteen.” Lindsay grinned, when she remembered Cindy’s flummoxed look during the slight argument she’d had with Ashley.

 

The reporter rolled her eyes at her lover’s amused look. “Well, yes, I misunderstood that, but in my defence, the girl looks like she’s 18…”

 

“You know what I think? I think you’re afraid your little girl is growing up and is looking for affection somewhere else, or from someone else, and that someone else isn’t you…”

 

Cindy sighed audibly. Ashley was indeed growing up _too_ fast for her liking.

 

“Tell me you’re at least a bit worried too…”

 

Lindsay smiled lovingly at the reporter and reached out to interlace their fingers. “Of course I’m worried, but we have to trust Ashley. I’m sure if there are any issues she’ll come talk to us.”

 

Cindy smiled and patted the hand in hers. Her worries were still ever present, but the brunette was right. “When did you become so wise? I thought I was the one that was going to have to restrain you when one of them started dating…”

 

The inspector smirked proudly “Too much time around Claire. But you should pay very close attention to my advice… You might need to throw it right back in my face when Lily starts dating.” Then she frowned slightly “Not that I will even allow such a thing until she’s 20 or something…”

 

Cindy laughed at that and leaned over to kiss her lover.

 

They were rudely interrupted as Lily climbed into the backseat. “Jeez, would you not do that in front of my school? People know me here!”

 

Lindsay groaned and glared into the rearview mirror. Before she could say anything though, there was a tap on the passenger’s side window.

 

Ashley stood on the other side, lopsided grin on her face. “Hey, moms. I was wondering…” she glanced over her shoulder to where Sam was waiting for her “… Sam says her parents invited me to stay for dinner after we get back from the park…”

 

Cindy sighed and Lindsay grinned.

 

“Meeting the parents already? I thought you said she _wasn’t_ your girlfriend…” Lily stated merrily, grinning widely.

 

Ashley glared at her sister. “She’s _not_ my girlfriend, you annoying little-”

 

“Ashley!” Cindy admonished, but couldn’t help the smile she felt forming on her lips at the red tint colouring the girl’s face. “Yes, you can stay for dinner with them. Just call us if you need a ride home. And do your homework…”

 

The brunette’s face lit up. “Thanks, mom!” She leaned in through the window and kissed her mother on the cheek before happily sauntering off.

 

“Not your girlfriend, my ass!” Lily called after her sister, receiving a very prominent finger in return.

 

******

 

After spending a good chunk of the afternoon in the park, walking around and skateboarding, the two girls drove back to Sam’s house.

 

“You know, I thought your mom wasn’t going to allow you back on a skateboard anytime soon…” Ashley commented, pointing at the other girl’s still bandaged wrist.

 

“She wasn’t going to actually, but when I told her…” Samantha trailed off, remembering the conversation she had with her mother regarding that afternoon’s activities. She blushed, recalling her mother’s all-knowing grin when she let slip that she wanted to go skateboarding with Ashley.

 

“Told her what?” Ash asked, when the blonde girl didn’t finish the sentence. She then raised an eyebrow when her friend blushed even harder and then cleared her throat.

 

They stopped at a red light and Sam glanced at the brunette, but quickly focused her attention back on the road. “Well… I told her that… uh…” and then she trailed off into incomprehensive mumbling.

 

However, Ashley still managed to understand a few words such as ‘skateboarding’, ‘you’ and ‘date’. The brunette teen blushed as well, when she realised what her friend’s mother had meant.

 

“What is it with these women and their fixation on us _dating_?!”

 

“What??” Samantha asked, head wiping around to look at her companion in utter shock.

 

Ashley’s eyes widened when she realised she’d said that out loud. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_ , but was saved from further embarrassment when the driver behind them honked his horn and stuck his head out the window to yell at them: “Move it! Not all of us can stay here all day!”

 

Shocked into movement, Sam sped through the intersection and then stopped at the next available parking space. Sporting twin looks of disbelief, the girls turned to look at each other and then burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

 

******

 

Jill grimaced when she entered the morgue to find her friend pulling out a lung from an open chest cavity and then extracting a bullet from it.

 

“You know, aunt Jill, I’d have thought you’d be used to this by now…” Lily commented, standing curiously next to the medical examiner.

 

The attorney just glared at her niece and joined her other two friends, who were looking through a DNA report.

 

“So, where’s Ashley today?” Claire asked, setting the bullet aside and returning to her inspection of the body, Lily following her around.

 

“She’s on a date!” the redhead exclaimed cheerfully and giggled.

 

“Lily…” Lindsay started only to have her daughter’s far too happy voice roll right over her words.

 

“She’s staying for dinner too. Meeting the parents, or should I say, Sam’s mother, since her father was Ashley’s doctor.” She giggled again.

 

Jill soon joined in on the giggling and, open corpse completely forgotten, moved closer to her niece and requested more gossip on the matter.

 

Claire chuckled at their antics. Lindsay let out a suffering sigh.

 

“Gossiping hens…” Cindy mumbled and went back to the DNA report, currently in Lindsay’s hands.

 

******

 

A smiling Mrs. Parker greeted the two teenagers at the door and quickly ushered them inside. “So, you must be the Ashley I’ve heard so much about…”

 

Samantha glared at her mother, unable to control the blush covering her cheeks. Ashley grinned slightly.

 

Greetings and small talk were exchanged and then the teenagers wandered off to Sam’s room.

 

“Apparently my aunt and sister aren’t the only ones who giggle like idiots whenever they see us together…” Ashley commented, scratching the back of her head and sighing in dismay, as the two of them walked up the stairs.

 

The blonde didn’t reply until they’d reached the top of the stairs. She stopped, looked around making sure her parents weren’t hiding somewhere spying on them, and moved closer to the other girl.

 

The brunette teen had been busy looking around the family pictures on the walls, when a hand slid into hers and tugged her around to face the other girl. She turned scarlet, realising the blonde was standing very close.

 

Samantha grinned and leaned closer, kissing the brunette on the cheek. “You’re cute when you blush…”

 

Ashley wanted to protest; she was _not_ cute! But when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Sam giggled and tugged on the hand in hers. “Come on. I have to show you my room. You’re gonna love it!”

 

Ashley was in such shock she followed without protesting.

 

******

 

Dinner was a pleasant and amusing affair, even if Samantha had the urge to strangle her mother for, more than once, cheekily asking how the date had gone. Of course, Ashley was always out of earshot, when Mrs. Parker implied any such things, and for that the blonde girl was grateful.

 

Her father had emerged from the bedroom just before dinner, in a rumpled T-shirt and shorts and bed hair. He’d grinned at the two teenagers sitting in the living room, before his wife came out of the kitchen and started chastising him.

 

“Honey, you could have at least dressed yourself and washed your face before coming down here and greeting our guest like this.”

 

Ashley had started laughing and Samantha snorted in amusement.

 

“Darling, Ashley has seen me looking far worse than this…”

 

“That is true.” The girl confirmed “Especially on the day I left the hospital.”

 

“Yes, well, I had been working a 24 hour shift but I wanted to make sure you were doing fine.” The man grinned again and walked into the kitchen, dragging his still protesting wife with him.

 

After dinner, Dr. Parker left for the hospital and Mrs. Parker retreated to her office, leaving the two girls to watch a movie in the living room.

 

They settled on the floor, leaning back against the couch and eating popcorn.

 

At some point, midway through ‘Transformers’, Ashley felt she was being watched with acute interest. She turned her head slightly and found Sam looking at her, a somewhat silly grin on her face.

 

The blonde girl promptly blushed at being caught staring and focused back on the movie. Ashley grinned to herself and, in a move that would later have her rolling her eyes at herself, stretched her arms above her head and then settled her left arm on the couch behind Sam.

 

When she felt an arm slowly settling across her shoulders, the blonde nearly chocked on some popcorn she’d just put in her mouth. She looked at Ashley with wide eyes. Seeing the confident smirk on her face, even though the girl was watching the movie, made her frown and then grin evilly. She relaxed and moved slightly closer to her friend and, oh so casually, laid a hand on the brunette’s thigh. Ashley seemed to choke on the very air she was breathing.

 

When she managed to get her coughing under control again, she glared at the other girl. “Did you really have to do that?”

 

“Hey, you started it!” Sam defended, amused.

 

Ashley smirked. “No, I didn’t. You were the one who was staring.”

 

“So I was…” The blonde leaned in close and whispered: “You have a problem with it?”

 

The brunette was struck speechless for a few seconds.

 

Sam grinned and made to move back to her original position. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She smiled in amusement and opened her mouth to make a witty comment, but it died on her tongue as soon as her gaze locked with Ashley’s.

 

The brunette was looking at her, a contemplative expression on her features. Then she reached out her other hand, laying it against Sam’s cheek and slowly moved in. The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise just before the distance between them disappeared.

 

Needless to say, they never watched the rest of the movie.

 

******

 

Lindsay chuckled in amusement when her lover glanced at her phone for the fifth time in as many minutes. “Cindy, would you relax? I’m sure Ashley’s fine…”

 

Lily giggled at her mother’s behaviour. “She’s probably _distracted_ and hasn’t thought of calling yet…” She offered, grinning widely.

 

Cindy did NOT want to think about what could have her daughter distracted, she really didn’t.

 

******

 

When the house phone rang, Mrs. Parker glanced at her watch. She frowned, seeing as it was well past 10 p.m. and civilized people did not call each other at this time of night, unless there were bad news to be delivered.

 

“Hello?” She answered. When the caller identified themselves her frown disappeared and a few minutes of pleasant conversation followed.

 

“So, is Ashley around somewhere or has she fallen asleep?” Cindy enquired. “Because we’ve called her cell phone twice and she hasn’t answered.”

 

“She hasn’t? That’s odd.” Mrs. Parker replied, getting up and making her way out of her office and down the hallway to the living room. “If I remember correctly she had her phone with her, when they sat down to watch a movie. Maybe they both fell asleep and-”

 

Whatever she wanted to say was never voiced. Mrs. Parker stood in the doorway, mouth hanging slightly open as she watched the two girls lost in each other. She smiled in amusement.

 

“Well, they are _not_ asleep, that’s for sure…”

 

On the other end of the line, Lily started laughing as her mother looked in shock at the phone and then placed it against her ear again.

 

Mrs. Parker cleared her throat in an attempt to get the girls’ attention. It was as effective as a bucket of ice-cold water.

 

Ashley and Samantha jumped apart very quickly, looked around frantically for the source of the interruption and then turned every single shade of red possible.

 

‘Mom!’, ‘Mrs. Parker!’ they squeaked simultaneously and quickly got to their feet, putting some distance between them.

 

“We were just… uh…” Sam started to explain.

 

“Yes, dear, I know.” She told her very embarrassed daughter and then turned to the brunette teenager. “Ashley, your mother is on the phone. Apparently she called your cell but you didn’t pick up…”

 

The girl opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out and she blushed again.

 

Mrs. Parker just chuckled, shook her head and handed over the phone.

 

“Mom?” the teen asked and then had to clear her throat due to the way her voice had come out slightly high pitched.

 

“Ashley? Hi. Your mother just wanted to check if everything was alright…” Came Lindsay’s highly amused voice. Ashley could hear her sister laughing hysterically in the background.

 

“I’m fine. We were… uh, watching a movie…” She blushed again. Then she asked: “If mom wanted to check on me, why am I talking to you?”

 

Lindsay chuckled. “Ah, well, I think your mother just got the shock of her life and is a bit speechless at the moment.” The inspector answered merrily. “But don’t worry, she should have recovered by the time you get home. Just make sure you’re back by 11. Bye!” And then she hung up.

 

Ashley looked at the phone in confusion. She shook her head trying to clear it and handed the phone back to Sam’s mother.

 

“Everything alright, dear?” the woman asked, still grinning.

 

“Uh, yes. They want me to be home by 11…”

 

“Well then, you should get your things, seeing as it’s already 10.45…” The woman said, glancing amusedly at her mute daughter.

 

At that, Sam sprung into action; she grabbed Ashley by the arm and dragged her off to her room to grab her backpack and skateboard.

 

Mrs. Parker stared after the departed girls and chuckled.

 

******

 

Ashley slowly opened the front door and hoped with everything that she was that her mothers and sister were already in bed. She knew though, that that was an impossibility. So she hoped she would at least be able to control the blush she could already feel heating up her face.

 

As soon as she entered the living room, Lily burst into a fit of giggles.

Lindsay sighed. “ _Lily_ …” Seeing as her younger daughter wasn’t going to stop, the inspector turned to her other daughter, but before she could say anything, Cindy stood up from the couch and hugged the blushing teenager.

 

“Well, then…” The reporter said, pulling back and settling her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “I guess that look says it all…”

 

Ashley looked down at her shoes a fiddled with the zipper on her jacket.

 

Cindy smiled and placed a hand under the girl’s chin, coaxing her to meet her gaze. “That special, humm?”

 

Ashley’s happy smile and murmured ‘Yeah’ was all the answer she needed. Cindy’s smiled widened and she chuckled.

 

“So, we’re going to have to talk about the birds and the bees then…” she proposed cheekily.

 

“MOM!!! Seriously??!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the list of the chronological order of the fics in this arch:
> 
> \- Chaos and Squirrels Abound  
> \- Crazy Relatives  
> \- Girlfriend  
> \- Not-yet-but-soon-to-be-girlfriend  
> \- Supportive Sisters and Overprotective Mothers  
> \- Football and Bruises  
> \- Sam's Birthday Present


End file.
